


Break Me -- Danti

by SatanSaveMySoulPlzNThx



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, break me, less drabble, more full on fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSaveMySoulPlzNThx/pseuds/SatanSaveMySoulPlzNThx
Summary: Anti has a breakdown. Dark deals with it. ANGST





	Break Me -- Danti

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge that I failed.

Dark had a headache. After 13 hours of dealing with Mephistopheles's bullshit, he just wanted to fall asleep in a hot bath. Or perhaps brew up 3 liters of boiling hot coffee and just drown himself. Maybe Anti would forgive him if there was no blood to clean up. With his mind running with ways to off himself with dignity, he waltzed his way into a shitstorm.

“ **What the hell happened here?** ” The room was absolutely trashed. His mahogany table had three and a half knifes stabbed into it, his authentic leather couch was ripped to shreds, the curtains were torn off the wall. Lamps, vases, glasses—mostly of the shot or wine variety, and other such knick-knacks were thrown and tossed about the room, some leaving holes in the walls. Screams echoed off the soft blue walls surrounding the demon in faded voices.

“ **Anti? You okay?** ” He cautiously turned around the corner, heading further into the house. The cacophony of his lover’s voices grew louder with every step he took. He could feel his glitches around him: in the walls and floors, in his head and ears, in every step and breath he took. His voice glitching, embedding into the house. Every push towards the bedroom was a struggle, the screams of madness becoming deafening with every inch closer. He reached the bedroom door, hunched over in pain, ears starting to bleed. He knocked three times. The sound stops, cut out like someone pulled the spindle off a record player, but without _k_ _rrchk_ sound.

Worry crawled up his back. It was not a sensation he was familiar with, which made him all the more bent out of shape. “ **Anti? You okay in there?** ” He received no answer, worry multiplying. More soft knocking. “ **Anti. Answer me. Are you in there?** ” His headache crashes back in full force. A gasp of pain escapes his mouth. He huffs, gathering his dignity and strength to break down the goddamn door.

“ **Anti, I swear, I will break down this door. Are you there? Anti?** ” The demon sucked in a breath, stood back, and stepped through the doorway. He stood in the threshold, one foot on the door, which now lay on the floor. He gazed around the room, searching for familiar glitches in the Matrix. The master bedroom was a complete contrast to the living room. The only disarray was the spilled Jack Daniels on Anti’s side of the room, aside from the usual chaos against the wall. The only commonality was that there was no Anti.

“ **Anti? Where are you?** ” Panic seeped into his voice, and started to set into his bones. He questioned whether to search the whole house, or to call in backup to find him, but a small sniffle stopped him. He froze in place, waiting to see if the sound would come again. Just when he’d almost given up, he heard it. The hysteria in his body and mind surged him forward, to the bathroom. He froze again, hand on the door knob, but he couldn’t find the strength to turn it. “ **Anti, are you in there?** ” His tone was soft, softer than anything he’s ever said before. He wasn’t sure Anti’d heard him, until he heard a stifling sound. Like he’d stopped breathing suddenly. Just as quickly, the hysteria hit Dark like a fucking tsunami. “ **Anti. Let me in. Can I come in? Fuck it, I’m coming in.** ”

One foot in, one foot out, he was stuck. There Anti was, curled into the tub like a cat. Fully clothed and only wet from his tears, he hid his face from Dark. He still wasn’t breathing. “ **Anti?** ” He was hesitant, he was desperate, he was out of his depth. He’d never seen Anti break down like this. And he had the uneasy feeling that this wasn’t the first time that he had broken down. He inched forward, sitting on the edge of the tub. He pulled Anti up, to sit facing his face and the shower wall instead of the door. Dark held him close, rocking back and forth slightly. Anti keened, taking a first deep breath since his discovery. Later, they’d clean up the living room and yell about mahogany and leather furniture. Later, they’d act like this had never happened; except that Dark would be more careful of sparking a breakdown, and Anti’d start to trust Dark with more than just his soul. But for just a moment, in bathroom tub, they’d pretend: that they weren’t demon and poltergeist, that they weren’t massacring monsters, that they trusted and cared—loved beyond a quick fuck with a roommate, that they were normal lovers holding each other in the middle of a mental breakdown, that they would be okay later. “ **Anti. It’ll be okay.** ”


End file.
